1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular building systems and methods, and more particularly, to modular building systems and methods for making them and for installing them to form a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular buildings and components used in making them are known in the art. By way of example, prefabricated housing components, including wall panels are known. However, after windows and doors energy losses most commonly occur in the seam or joint regions of structures, including prefabricated buildings and modular structural components. Additionally, while prefabricated panels and other components are known in the art, they are not structured or configured for quick and easy assembly to form a predetermined completed structure that also provides for an energy efficient structure that is also stable and reliable, i.e., able to withstand the natural elements including storm conditions. Sheer forces produced by large wind events (i.e. hurricanes, etc.) or seismic (earthquake) events can quickly render traditional building corners ineffective at maintaining the structural integrity of the building. There further exists a need for energy efficient structures that prevent heat and/or cooling losses through the seam or joint region of the structure, which, after windows and doors, is the most common area of energy loss in modular building structures.
One example of commercially available modular building components is found at http://aquentium.com/housing.htm.
Examples of relevant art includes the following US Patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,521 issued May 20, 2003 to Brown et al. for Structural sandwich panels and method of manufacture of structural sandwich panels, which teaches rigid structural members, profiles, joints, and forms added to structural sandwich panels to provide higher strength, integral joining joint and single facing sheet manufacturing. The joints provide for mating alignment via vertically oriented rigid members and corresponding elongated recesses. However, these members are provided for alignment and require the securement of joined abutting structural sandwich panels together with cam-locks.U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,700 for Structural panels and joint connector arrangement therefore, describing a tongue-in-groove joint combined with a rod-like connecting mechanism.U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,678 for Structural panel system also uses tongue-in-groove joints.U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,389 for Splines for joining panels and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,158 for Structural insulated panels joined by insulated metal faced splines, which provide for metal splines that are glued into slots in adjacent panels.U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,314 for Metal reinforcement of gypsum, concrete or cement structural insulated panels and U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,796 for Building panel & method, which teach improvements for reinforcement and strengthening structural panels using metal strips, and shear rail structures that function like I-beams to strengthen the panel, respectively.U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,971 for Building panel, manufacturing method and panel assembly system, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,678 for Structural panel system describe the use of a header to interconnect adjacent panels; notably, the header is not mentioned in connection with an increased load-bearing capacity for the panels.
None of the prior art addresses the longstanding need for stable, energy efficient modular building structures, including kits for installing same, in particular having structurally locked wall panel components that are aligned with a mating multiple rail track edge system. Thus there remains a need for energy efficient and stable modular building systems and methods for manufacturing and for installing them to form a building structure having energy efficient seams that provide for simultaneous alignment and friction-based securement of the panels at the joints.